Candyman
by Lovely Vero
Summary: 1950' - Major Elijah Mikaelson and his troupe of officers are on a permission night on New Year's Eve. They'll hit the town and find themselves at Esther's night club; when and where three lovely women are set to be the upcoming singing attraction for the night. (Klaroline-Kalijah-Kennett)


**CANDYMAN**

Fan fiction – ONE SHOT/CHAPTER

Starring as main pairings:**  
>Klaus &amp; Caroline<br>Elijah & Katherine  
>Kol &amp; Bonnie<strong>

Also starring as secondary pairings: **  
>Mikael &amp; Esther<strong>  
><strong>Stefan &amp; Rebekah<strong>

Also featuring: **  
>Alaric<br>Damon  
>Enzo<br>**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

><p><em>1950' - Major Elijah Mikaelson and his troupe of officers are on a permission night on New Year's Eve. They'll hit the town and find themselves at Esther's night club; when and where three lovely women are set to be the upcoming singing attraction for the night.<em>

_Musical Inspiration for this fiction: - "Candyman" (video) from Christina Aguilera.  
>- Jailhouse rock from Elvis Prestley<br>- It's magic from Doris Day_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Candyman"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1957; New Year's Eve – Arlington (Virginia)<strong>_

_Katherine Pierce took a rapid glance at her rear view mirror, pushing her right foot on the accelerator to overtake the car in front of her sight, in a loud squealing of tires. Both female passengers took a tumble on the backseats of the vehicle, before she could finally come to a finale halt in the specific parking lot she wanted._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, Lady!" The man yelled from the other car, while lowering his driver's window._

"_Here, see my finger! And I'm not a lady; I'm a real woman!" Katherine yelled back, with her own window down, while raising her left hand and middle finger. _

"_For God sake Katherine! What are you doing?" Caroline Forbes, the blonde bombshell who sat in the back, exclaimed; while grabbing the front passenger seat to straightened herself back into a sitting position._

"_What?" The brunette shrugged, unapologetically. "I wanted this specific spot, and what Katherine Pierce wants, Katherine Pierce gets!" She added, smiling; while grabbing her evening bag to pull out a red lipstick to reapply the color on her pulpous lips._

"_Are we alive?" Bonnie Bennett, another brunette with a gorgeous caramel carnation, peaked her head from behind the driver seat, while glancing at her friend Caroline with an opened mouth expression plastered on her face. Bonnie's life had just flashed in front of her eyes!_

"_Oh, for God sake; you're both over dramatizing everything!" Katherine rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. "Where's the law stipulating that women are not permitted to enjoy speed behind the steering wheel of a car? Why this pleasure needs to be men's only? I'm twenty-three not a hundred, I want to live for God sake!" She added, while placing a cigarette on the right corner of her cherry lips, before rolling her golden lighter with her thumb to light it up. _

"_Well, it's not lady-like to speed in such a way and to gesture a middle finger to a man, Katherine; what were you thinking?." Caroline replied, outraged. "A woman should maintain a certain class at all costs." She added, pulling a small mirror from her evening bag to place a few loose strands behind her ears. "Oh look at my hair! This stupid marine hat is messing with my hairdo! Why did Esther specifically asked of us to wear these stupid uniforms to perform tonight, anyway?" _

"_Geez, I don't know Caroline? Maybe because the singing performance that we will give tonight is for marine men?" Katherine mocked her. "And you think they'll take a look at your stupid hairdo?" She added, annoyed beyond belief. "They'll look at your ass and your damn legs; and that's about it; I'm not even sure they'll remember the color of your eyes, sweet pea!" _

"_I don't care about them, Katherine; I want to look good for me not for them!" Caroline replied, outraged by her friend's speech._

"_How about that, Katherine; I think Caroline just shut you up big time!" Bonnie replied, laughter escaping her lips; while burying both hands inside her big tote bag. How could she had been so Linnet head to forget about "that" specific item?_

"_Well, she got a good point – I'll give her that; no man is worth our time. Except maybe in bed, for our pleasure only; and then they can take the door." The challenged one replied, winking at them both in the interior mirror; before stepping outside the car, on her high heels shoes; both ladies stepping out the vehicle, a few seconds later, to follow on her steps. "Hurry up; we'll need to drop our things backstage before Esther could rip our heads off!"_

"_Girls…" Bonnie called, while biting into her bottom lip._

"_What?" They both asked, simultaneously._

"_I think I can't go with you tonight." Bonnie exclaimed, holding her pace with all colors leaving her cheeks._

"_Why?" Katherine exclaimed, in shock; while turning her sights at the petite brunette._

"_I … I forgot something." Bonnie shrugged, nervously rubbing both hands together. "And Caroline would think it's not very lady-like of me."_

"_What? What did you forget? Your makeup bag? Hair pins for your hair? If so I have everything in double and triple, don't fuss for so little, my friend; I have everything under control." Caroline saluted her friend, her right hand placed over her marine hat, while trying to lift Bonnie's spirit with her sparkling personality. _

"_No, nothing of the sort!" Bonnie shook her head, redness filling both cheeks. "Oh my God! I feel like my head is going to explode."_

"_For God sake, stop the theatrical, Bonnie; and tell us… what did you forget that could be so important?" Katherine lashed out; while throwing her cigarette on the ground, only to step her left high heel shoe over the butt._

"_Don't yell so loudly, Katherine!" Bonnie waved her hands, while scattering their surroundings. Lucky for her, just a few passerby were heading to the nearest bar or New Year's party. "We rushed to arrive here in time, so I forgot to put my panties." The young woman whispered, before placing a finger over her parted lips. "Shush! No one can know!"_

"_Oh Bonnie; I'm not sure I can help you with that?" Caroline shrugged, standing motionless; while turning her sight toward Katherine. "I don't have an extra pair with me."_

_Katherine glanced at both women, before dropping her head toward the back to burst into laughter._

"_You're wearing a knee length pencil skirt, just try to keep your legs closed together if you're sitting at the bar; and you should be fine." Katherine gave the advice, waving her right hand as a dismissive gesture; while reprising her walking pace. "And smile when you'll sing, smile at the single fact that all those men will never know that you're panties less." She added, winking; while reaching the alley leading them to the backdoor of the Night Club. _

"_But Katherine… Bonnie can't do that? A lady can't present herself in a public place without underwear?" Caroline replied, outraged by her friend's say, once additional time._

"_For once I have to agree with Caroline, it's disrespectful to say the least." Bonnie nodded._

"_Disrespectful for who?" Katherine turned on herself, both hands firmly placed on each side of her waist. "I'm, myself, oftentimes completely naked underneath my clothes, what's the big deal anyway?" _

"_You're different, Katherine; you've always been a free-spirit." Caroline shrugged, unapologetically._

"_Oh you got that right, Caroline; I'm not a virgin like you, waiting for my thirtieth birthday to get married to a boring man in a three pieces suit with a blue tie, who's selling insurances, and who'll give you a nice suburban house with a white picket fence, two and half children, a dog, and an apron at your birthday, with the note: For you to cook me nice meals, my sweet wife!" Katherine busted to her friend's face._

"_Oh! Did you hear what she just said to me, Bonnie?" Caroline lashed out, speechless; while pointing toward Katherine._

"_I'm standing beside the both of you, how can I even miss it?" Bonnie shrugged. "Ok, let's forget my panties dilemma, let's just kiss and made-up, what do you say? It's Christmas Eve for God sake!" She stomped both of her feet on the ground, furiously._

"_She started it while saying that I was different!" Katherine crossed her arms in front of her chest, while narrowing her sight on the blonde._

"_Well, you are different!" Caroline stipulated, under clenched teeth. "How many men did you put in your bed, Katherine?"_

"_That's my fucking business, Caroline!" Katherine replied, while pointing a finger underneath her friend's nose. "And it's way less than you think! I have a heart too, you know?"_

"_Like it's mine keeping my virginity for a special man." Caroline pointed out, while raising her chin, arms crossed over her chest._

"_See, you're both right? Now can we shake hands and move on? I swear I won't mention my panties again, tonight!" Bonnie let a sparkling white smile spread on her lips._

"_You know what Caroline? One day a perfect stranger will cross your path and he'll set a burning fire inside your veins, faster than you could even blink both eyes; and that day you'll finally understand what becoming a woman in the arms of a man means – Even if that man won't put a ring around your pretty finger!" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, with tears filling her eyes; before turning on her heels to rush toward the backdoor of Esther's club._

"_What's with her?" Caroline turned her speechless facial expression toward Bonnie._

"_I have no idea?" Bonnie shrugged, in shock._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're late Damon; once again!" Alaric, one of the bartenders of Esther's club busted to his buddy; while hitting his friend's right shoulder with a kitchen towel.<em>

"_How can I be late if no one is inside the club yet, can you explain this to me, please?" Damon inquired, half-joking; while raising a box of bottles of champagne on the counter._

"_Because; I was here since a good hour already, placing all the hundreds of crystal glasses on the _**damn **_shelves." Alaric responded, under clenched teeth._

"_Poor baby; I'll make a deal with you then – I'll stay until the late hours of tomorrow morning to clean the place until it'll be spotless!" Damon suggested, while pulling the bottles of champagne out of the box._

"_Don't think I'll forget about your proposal!" Alaric stroked his friend's nose, in a friendly gesture._

"_We have a deal!" Damon nodded, teaser himself._

"_So… I've heard the place has been rented for the marines tonight, can I assume your baby brother will be present?" Alaric questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

"_You're assuming right." Damon winced at the mention._

"_The two of you are still not on the best speaking terms as I can see?" Alaric came to the conclusion._

"_Let's just say we're not speaking at all." Damon shrugged. "For him, I've basically thrown my life away at becoming a barman; while he's a prestigious marine… Mister big shot that he is."_

"_Why aren't you telling him the truth about your dream, Damon?" Alaric inquired._

"_That's exactly the question I'm asking myself?" A blonde bombshell inquired, appearing by their sides, while wearing a white bunny costume. "Damon, you should stand up to your baby brother! If you're not, it's me who will!"_

"_What the fuck are you wearing, Rebekah?" They both exclaimed, simultaneously; before bursting into loud laughter._

"_No, no, no, no … You don't have the right to laugh at my face about this!" She pointed a forbidden fingers underneath both of their noses. "Esther required all waitresses to dress this way because of the marines, be nice for God sake!"_

"_Oh I'm sure the marines are going to be very nice to you, while being dressed this way." Alaric winked at his buddy, laughter still escaping his lips._

"_And, as props? Your white bunny tail ass looks very lovely in your costume, Rebekah." Damon complimented, making a reverence. _

"_You're both assholes!" Rebekah busted to their faces; redness filling both her cheeks. _

"_Enough fooling around with Rebekah, boys!" The female order came from the top of the majestic stairs leading to more tables and sitting areas on the second floor. _

_Esther majestically came down, wearing a long green velvet dress, with silk back gloves rolled up on her upper arms. In her midlife, she was still a beautiful, sexy woman with a lot of panache and grace._

"_Yes, Ma'am." Alaric nodded respectfully to his boss. _

"_Bottles of champagnes will be ready to fill those flutes in no time." Damon winked at her, while continuing the tasks at hands. "We'll have happy marines on our hands, in no time!"_

"_Well thank you my darlings, it should be a profitable night after all." Esther commented, while approaching the bar. "Now, give me a martini with three olives, would you; Alaric." _

"_Coming right up, boss." Alaric nodded, while preparing her drink._

* * *

><p><em>Rebekah brought extra candles to a few tables around the dancing floor; when the first Marine entered Esther's Night Club.<em>

"_Hi, may I help you, sir?" She asked the dashing middle age man._

"_Colonel Mikael should suffice." He replied, nodding his head with respect. "Is Miss Esther around? I'm here to settle the fees for the night?" _

"_You're in luck, the owner is sitting at the main bar at the moment." Rebekah gestured toward the said position._

"_Thank you, young lady." Mikael nodded. "Nice costume by the way." He added, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his lips, while glancing at the rear view._

"_It's straight forward, Colonel Mikael." Rebekah winced, while pointing at the right direction._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a delight for the eyes, as always, my dear Esther." The colonel approached the bar, before sliding his hat underneath his right arm to make an official reverence.<em>

"_I wish I could return the compliment, but unfortunately, I can't!" Esther turned her body on the bar stool to face him, before drinking her martini in one straight gulp. "Hit me again, Alaric, would you?"_

"_Yes, Ma'am!" Alaric replied, while preparing a second._

"_And why is that my dear?" Mikael narrowed his sight on the female owner of the establishment, while leaning his upper body near hers._

"_When I see you, I have the urgent need to …" Esther started her sentence._

"_Greeting me with a kiss perhaps, in memories of the old days?" He proposed, smiling seductively._

"_Vomit… Actually." She added, a pernicious smile spreading on her lips; before grabbing the second glass the barman was presenting to her. "Thank you, Alaric; this should suffice to make me forget the presence of the Colonel in my night club." _

"_You have the same sharp tongue that you used to have in the past, as I can see?" Mikael winced, disdainfully. "I came a bit early to give you the renting fee for the night." He presented an envelope to the blonde woman._

"_Well, Money is certainly the only thing I can accept from you!" She grabbed the envelope, before counting the hundred bills placed inside it._

"_The entire sum is inside, there's not need to count it, for God sake!" Mikael busted, furiously._

"_How ironic, Colonel? You certainly have the same bad temper that you used to have in the past, as I can see?" Esther replied, tit for tat; while smirking. "But, you're right, it's the right amount. Therefore, I wish you a Happy New Year, I don't see why we should exchange more in the evening!" She raised her glass, before sipping her martini._

"_Can I expect a midnight kiss from you, my dear; to welcome the New Year?" Mikael whispered the suggestive request, while softly nibbling at her left earlobe._

_Esther closed her eyes, feeling a range of shivers hitting her spine all at once. She needed to regain her self-control as soon as possible. This man had ruined and crushed her life and heart twenty years ago, and she was not about to give him the same privilege twice, even if she had been previously too young and foolish to believe the beautiful speeches that were coming out of his mouth.._

"_You can expect shit from me, Colonel." Esther responded, squirming herself out of his closed proximity, while jumping away from her sitting position on the bar stool; before retracing her steps toward her private office quarters._

"_A drink for the colonel, perhaps?" Alaric mocked, openly._

"_Double scotch, on the rocks… Pronto!" Mikael growled, unhappy._

* * *

><p><em>Major Elijah parked his vehicle in one of the parking lots of Esther Night Club, before stepping outside his jeep and pulling on his impeccable white marine uniform, before placing his hat on his head, while waiting for his passenger to join him. <em>

"_Ready for a night of fun in the city, Major?" The Captain who was now standing by his side, mocked openly._

"_Unfortunately, Captain Klaus; I had no other choices in the matter; I needed to show the good example to my troupe of men." The Major responded, wincing. "But if I would have had the choice, I would have probably chosen to sip a glass of whisky in my right hand, with a cigar tugged between my lips; while playing a good game of poker. That's the best way to bring the New Year."_

"_Would you settle for a cigarette?" The Captain handed the pack to his friend, folds digging his dimples and chin._

"_I guess it couldn't hurt, could it?" Major Elijah pulled a cigarette from the pack, before letting the Captain light its tip for him. "What's in your humble opinion, the best way to bring the New Year, Captain?" He asked, teaser._

"_Ending the first night of the year with a beautiful chick laying in my bed sheet; her long legs wrapped around my hairy ones." Klaus raised his sight and huge smile to the night sky, a rictus raising the right side of his manly lips. "I hope the Gods are with me tonight."_

"_In need of female companionship as I can see, Captain?" Elijah couldn't have missed the obvious. "It was a long time at sea after all? Maybe a nice wife waiting for you at home could do the trick as well?"_

"_Do you see me as the marrying type, Major?" Klaus frowned. "When there are so many beauties waiting for me at every port where I'm dropping the anchor."_

"_I guess time will tell." Elijah replied, smirking. "And, how can you know if you never tried?" _

"_To be frank, Captain Klaus's New Year wish is clearly near my very own." A sarcastic voice pierced the foggy Virginia's night._

"_Sergeant Kol; I thought you were on service tonight?" Captain Klaus inquired, winking at Elijah._

"_And missing this once in a life time chance to have an orgy night of drinking and meeting women with all my marine buddies? Fat chance, Captain." Kol replied, burying his hands in the pockets of his white uniform pants. "I changed my shift with a charitable soul."_

"_You know I could reprimand you for this?" Major Elijah raised an eyebrow; while narrowing his sight on the young Sergeant; to play the intimidation game._

"_Well, actually Major, I'm off-duty so no such luck for tonight." Kol grinned, happily; while following them toward the entrance of the night club._

"_Perhaps, Sergeant; but you still need to behave accordingly to the Marine Standards." Captain Klaus replied, nodding._

"_You know what, Captain; and this with all the respect I should give you; I believe it was more than good time for you to touch base with the firm ground again. The time you've spend at sea has literally messed up with your head." Sergeant Kol replied, while mocking him openly. "A woman? A blonde perhaps could easily ease your pain?" _

"_Youth, can't live with it, can't live without it." Elijah winked at Klaus; turning his head to the left to hide his sudden urge to burst into laughter._

"_Well, I guess this permission night could grant you the privilege to reflect on your attitude among your superiors, Sergeant Kol?" Klaus proposed as an option._

"_I'll make a deal with you, Captain!" Kol replied, while sliding his right arm around the Captain's shoulders. "I'll act accordingly within your own actions tonight."_

"_What is he doing here?" Klaus abruptly held his pace, narrowing his fiery sight on a Marine placed at a few feet of distance of their own, in the parking lots. _

"_I thought Sergeant Enzo had been put in restriction?" Major Elijah wondered, himself; _

"_Officer Enzo!" Klaus yelled the call. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Captain Klaus; in all his glory." The insolent officer replied, while making a reverence. "What can I do for you, chief?" He insulted more._

"_You're not supposed to be on permission; who gave you the authorization to derogate your punishment?" Klaus reached the man's position, closed fists placed on each side of his waist. "Last I've checked you couldn't be present at this New Year's celebration?" He added._

"_With all respect, Captain; what's in to you if I'm here or not?" Enzo raised his chin, while narrowing his sight on his superior._

"_Ok, ok… No need to make a huge show outside the Club, is there?" First lieutenant, Stefan Salvatore stepped between both men; while pushing them on their own corner. "What's got in to you?" He whispered to Captain Klaus._

"_That piece of shit…" Klaus whispered, while pointing toward Enzo._

"_Yes, ok … Let's call him Officer Enzo, shall we?" Stefan nodded, while grabbing Klaus's left shoulder._

"_He's derogating first order, and I don't know who gave him the right to be present here tonight?" Klaus mumbled, angrily; between his teeth._

"_I did!" A strong voice pierced the silence of the night. _

"_Colonel." Elijah nodded to the new comer. "I'm sure this is just a slight misunderstood, isn't it Captain Klaus?"_

"_Major." The Colonel nodded in return. "Do you have a problem with my direct order? If so, speak now, Captain?" Colonel Mikael narrowed his sight on the Captain, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_No." The Captain growled, angrily reprising his walk toward the entrance of the club._

"_Well, in this case, gentlemen; you're on permission to celebrate the New year, not to stand like nitwits in the middle of parking lots, keep moving!" The Colonel gave the direct order to the large amount of officers who had regrouped near the commotion._

* * *

><p>"<em>Time to spare before the big singing performance, gorgeous?" Damon asked Katherine, while winking at her. "Where are your two beautiful female friends by the way?"<em>

_The Night Club was slowly starting to gain in amount of visitors, a few marines arriving in small groups._

"_They are mingling around, I suppose?" Katherine shrugged, while rapidly scattering the club. "And as for little me, I have enough time to enjoy a drink, do I?" she winked back at the sexy bartender. "What are you suggesting, handsome?" _

"_One of my secret concoction, are you up for it?" Damon leaned his upper body on the bar counter, whispering the suggestion._

"_Bring it my way." She replied, good player; while grabbing a caviar canapé._

"_So, this could be a fun night for a girl like you, which could easily exceed all your expectations. Did you see all the marine men you'll have the chance to meet tonight?" Damon made small talk, while mixing a few alcohols in a mixer. "I'm sure they'll be at your feet in no time."_

"_Perhaps. But, I'm not really looking at the moment." Katherine shrugged once more, her sight lost in the emptiness of the wall placed behind the bar counter; melancholia hitting her all at once, like a ton of bricks on her shoulders. Her mind suddenly drifted into a similar night, two years ago; except she was in San Francisco at that time; giving a singing performance of her own._

"_Oh? I see … A broken heart?" Damon guessed, while pushing the concoction in front of Katherine's sitting position at the bar._

"_What?" Katherine finally raised her sight to stare at the bartender. "No, no … Nothing of the sort, I'm just remembering someone from my past." _

"_Whomever he was, he must have made a strong impression on you? After all you're still remembering him after some times had passed, would you say?" Damon came to the conclusion._

"_It was a long time ago… It's just that it was the same New Year Eve's night, like tonight." Katherine started to remember…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1955, San Francisco…<strong>_

_**These things that happen are all really true?  
>When in my heart, I know that magic is my love for you.<br>It's magic… It's magic…  
>Why do I tell myself these things that happen are all really true?<br>When in my heart, I know that magic is my love for you. **_

_**The young amateur female singer, Katherine Pierce, dressed of a long, red, low cut in the back, velvet dress, sang the last notes of the song; only to be soon met with an enthusiastic round of applauses from the audience of the Flamengo Night Club located in San Francisco, on this New Year's Eve of 1955.**_

"_**Thank you, thank you for you kind appreciation. Enjoy your evening." She made a reverence, before gracefully thanking the pianist with a chaste kiss on his right cheek.**_

_**She stepped down the stage, heading toward the bar; before taking a sitting position on a bar stool. **_

"_**What will it be, Katherine?" One of the bartenders asked the female singer.**_

"_**One Manhattans for the lovely lady and a Whisky for me." A hoarsely voice gave the order, while presenting a couple of bills, including a large tip.**_

"_**Very well, Sir." The bartender nodded, respectfully; before grabbing the money and winking at Katherine.**_

"_**It's very thoughtful of you." Katherine swirled on her bar stool to face the stranger, swallowing a lump in her throat, while wiping her sweaty palms on her dress. She knew who it was … She knew it too well, their eyes had met, more than a few times, all evening, creating range of shivers in her spine; and it was no exception when she had taken the stage and had grabbed the microphone in her hand to hit the first notes.**_

"_**You gave a wonderful performance, Miss Pierce." The stranger presented his compliment; a smile raising both corners of his manly lips. He was dressed of an impeccable blue suits, with a grey man shirt and a dark grey tie. "Where are my manners? I'm Elijah… Elijah Mikaelson." The said Elijah presented his right hand.**_

"_**How do you know my name?" Katherine asked him. What was up with her? No man before him, had ever been able to put her in this stage or nervousness before? **_

"_**Well your name is flashing on the exterior board in front of the Club." Elijah teased, winking.**_

"_**Oh…Right." Katherine nodded, redness reaching both of her cheeks; before slowly sliding her shaking hand in his. "Well, then you know who I am, there's no need to present myself, right?" She almost lost consciousness when his fingers closed on hers. An intense fire spreading in her entire body, while delightfully taking home in her core. **_

"_**But… I would prefer if you would grant me the privilege to call you Katherine?" Elijah whispered, his lips brushing her left earlobe.**_

_**Katherine closed her eyes, both hands rising on his chest to fist the fabric of his blazer, to help her keep her precarious equilibrium.**_

"_**I feel it too, Katherine." He continued to whisper, his lips biting into her earlobe now.**_

"_**What? What do you mean?" She questioned, with a trembling voice; tilting her head to the right to give him better access to her neck; without the full acknowledgement of her own actions. **_

"_**This invisible, incomprehensible attraction between us." Elijah continued to whisper, his left hand reaching the base of her neck; with his lips sliding languorously on her skin. **__**"Do you believe in love at first sight, Katherine?" He inquired, softly.**_

"_**I don't believe in love at all." She shook her head, stepping from the bar stool to create a considerate distance between them; before drinking her Manhattans in a single gulp. This man was dangerous for her sanity… and her heart, mostly her heart!**_

"_**It's sad, because I think what's happening between us, at this present moment in time, is something rare and beautiful." She heard him whisper, near her right ear; his hands sliding on each side of her waist.**_

"_**If you want to sleep with me it would be easier for you to spill it!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while grabbing the edge of the bar counter with both hands.**_

"_**No it wouldn't be simpler, Katherine! Simply because…" Elijah grabbed her chin, turning her head to force the brunette to meet his fiery sight. "I want way more than that." He added, before slowly lowering his head to capture her mouth.**_

_**ooOoo**_

_**The bedroom door opened on a loud slam of its panel, both of their joined heated bodies rolling from wall to wall, while stumbling on their own rushed steps; their lips never parting even for a second.**_

_**Katherine pulled his tie out, before frantically sliding his blazer on his arms, with some of the shirt buttons being torn from the fabric only to hit the floor a second later.**_

_**Elijah lowered the zipper of Katherine's dress on the small of her back, before sliding the fabric on her hips, down on the floor in a pile of red velvet; his eyes hypnotized by the firmness of her perky breasts.**_

"_**I … I couldn't have worn a bra with this dress because of the low back… and…" She stammered through her sentence like a teenager, redness filling both of her cheeks.**_

"_**You're so beautiful… It takes my breath away." Elijah murmured, slowly pushing them both in a lying position on the bed, before lowering his head to capture an erected nipple between his mouth and teeth. **_

"_**Oh…." Katherine lowered her head on the pillow, moans of pleasure escaping her parted lips; with her hands caressing his muscular back upward to reach the base of his neck. "Who are you? What are you doing to me?"**_

"_**Just a man … Just a man who felt madly in love at the first sight of you." Elijah responded, softly; before brushing his lips on her parted lips.**_

_**ooOoo**_

_**Katherine raised the zipper of her dress on her back, grabbed her shoes and handbag; before walking on her tip toes to flee away from the bedroom.**_

"_**Where are you going?" She heard the soft call, before closing her eyes and holding her pace.**_

"_**It's better this way." She managed to whisper, a lump forming in her throat. "You'll go back to your life; and I'll go back to mine, Elijah."**_

"_**No, no … it's not better this way, look at me!" Elijah grabbed both of her shoulders, turning the young woman on herself to face him. "We'll find a way to meet again, I don't want this night to be a onetime thing… I want to see you again; we'll find a way to make it work." The young man promised her, while burying a piece of paper in her hands. "This is my phone number; call me! I need to go back to my home town on the first flight available today, but we'll find a way, Katherine. Promise me that you'll call?"**_

_**The young woman raised her teary eyes in his, while biting the thin skin of her bottom lip. **_

"_**I'll call." She promised, lying through her teeth with her eyes closed, only to feel his lips brushing hers, one last time.**_

* * *

><p><em>Of course Katherine Pierce had never called Elijah Mikaelson back, or see him again after that single night, and his phone number had been shredded into pieces in a waste basket.<em>

"_This is the money for your and the girl's performance tonight, Katherine." Esther said, discreetly sliding the envelope on the bar counter. _

"_What?" Katherine snapped away from her thoughts, raising her head to meet Esther inquiring sight._

"_My dear, you were miles away just now." The owner noticed, smile spreading on her lips._

"_I'm sorry, I drifted for a few seconds." Katherine shook her head, before grabbing Damon's special concoction, only to drink it in one single gulp._

"_It seemed it was much longer than that… A man problem, my dear?" Esther inquired, with a raised eyebrow._

"_No… I mean, it's somebody from my past who just seemed to infiltrate my mind again." Katherine replied, _

"_You're young and beautiful, Katherine; don't let love pass you by without fighting for it." Esther gave her the advice. "Believe me my dear; I know what I'm talking about. You should take a walk outside, it would relax you." She suggested, sliding a comforting hand on the brunette's left shoulder, before stepping away from her._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry; pardon me… I just need to pass, gentlemen?" The gorgeous blonde bombshell, Caroline Forbes, presented the polite apology, while passing through the large crowd of officers. "Oh, shit!" She swore, leaning her body forward to pick-up her hat. In her hurry to reprise her walking pace, she came into a hard collision with the muscular chest of a tall man.<em>

"_Wow, wow… What's the hurry, Love?" The hoarsely voice asked, with his left arm firmly wrapping itself around Caroline's waist to bring her in a closer proximity of his steel body._

"_What?" Caroline raised her head, disoriented by the warm tingling sensation she felt at the stranger's touch of his hand firmly holding her waist. She fisted his white jacket to keep her equilibrium, before finally meeting his blue gaze. He was tall, with large shoulders, the uniform accenting his lean but muscular body, three dimples digging both his cheeks and chin, with a five o'clock shadow covering most part of his unusual facial features. And, to conclude her inspection, blue inquiring eyes that pierced her soul and made her heart skip a heartbeat or two. "I mean; I'm sorry to have bumped into you. You can let me go now, thanks." She nodded, redness filling both of her cheeks. _

"_Why would I do that? You seem to enjoy being in my arms, as much as I am enjoying holding you in them." He had the audacity to respond, a smirk raising both corners of his full lips; while lowering his sight on both of her fists holding the fabric of his jacket like her life depended on it._

"_Because it's the gentlemanly thing to do, of course!" She lashed out, outraged; while squirming to free herself from his grip of steel, but without succeeding. "When a lady ask you to let her go, you let her go!"_

"_Who said I'm a gentleman, Love?" The devil man busted into the warmest of all laughter. "And the _**beautiful**_ lady would need to prove to me that she's not enjoying herself in my arms; which if I take a look at your red cheeks and rapid heartbeats, would be a huge lie from your part."_

"_But you're a marine officer! You should have decency inside of yourself!" Caroline twisted her body in all directions to free herself, before closing her eyes and sighing loudly at her failure. A warm fire spreading in her entire body, single result of spending more time than necessary in his so close proximity. "And stop calling me "love"; I'm not your "love" – I'm not your anything!"_

"_I'm a Captain actually, Captain Klaus for your pleasure, but between the bed sheets you'll be able to call me Klaus as much as you want, sweetheart." Klaus winked, playfully at the young woman; while subtly pushing them both in a setback alcove of the night club. "As for the "love" part, if you want me to stop calling you that; you'll need to tell me your name first?"_

"_It's not of your business!" She growled, unhappy; while avoiding his fiery sight. Her all body was burning! Burning for something she couldn't explain in words, not before this day that is, or before meeting "him"! Damn Katherine to have wished a few hours earlier this hell on her!_

"_Oh? And to say that we were getting along so nicely, Love; what happened?" He teased, grabbing her chin with his right hand to force the young woman to meet his gaze. "Did a man ever told you that you have the most beautiful pair of lips that are begging to be kiss?" He inquired, while sliding the tip of his thumb on her bottom parted lip._

"_It's … It's Caroline…" She whispered her first name to make diversion. This warm fuzzy feeling he had managed to slide under her skin was slowly turning into a hot blaze._

"_Caroline…" He repeated the name, his voice sounded like velvet in her ears; creating an additional range of shivers down her spine. "And does Caroline have a last name?" _

"_Forbes." She let this additional word escape her trembling lips. "I'm one of the female singers giving a performance, tonight."_

"_Caroline Forbes; well… What do you say, Caroline Forbes, now that we know each other so well, I don't see a reason why we should stay much longer in this club?" Klaus grabbed a loose strand of her blonde hair to enrol it slowly and sensually around one of his finger. "I can't wait to caress the delightful curves of your body." He whispered, while bending his head in the left hollow of her shoulder, his warm lips slowly sliding on the silkiness of her neck._

_Caroline let a moan of pleasure escape her parted lips, both of her hands reaching the base of his neck, while burying her fingers in his soft dark blond curls. What was happening to her? What was this twirl of passion that she wasn't able to control while being in the presence of this man?_

"_Are you crazy? Did you lose your mind?" She exclaimed, finally regaining her good sense; while managing to push herself at arm length of Captain Klaus. "You stay away from me, you hear me?"_

"_Oh, no, no … Love; don't play hard to get; it wouldn't work with me." Klaus raised an eyebrow and a finger at her nose; while taking a few calculated steps toward her standing position. "You want "this" as much as I want this… I know that it's custom to not give-in too quickly; but you're playing too hard to get at the moment."_

"_Are you kidding me?" Caroline grabbed her head with both hands. "You're the most … The most … Arrogant, impolite, disrespectful man, I've ever met in my entire life!" She stomped both feet on the floor. "Who do you think I am? I'm a classy lady, with high morals, and … And who conduct herself properly … I wouldn't be in your presence; even with twenty foot of distance between us!" She busted, angrily._

"_Are you joking, right now, Love?" Klaus shook his head, dumbfounded. "Don't tell me I got myself a puritan!"_

"_A what? I'm not the least a puritan!" Caroline exclaimed, in shock. "But you, you … You're a… You're a…!"_

"_I'm a what? You're judging me for telling the truth to your face? You're lighting a match, but you're running away when the fire is burning. Fat chance of me apologizing to you tonight, sweetheart." The Captain replied, angrily. "You know what, Caroline Forbes? You made me lose my time, and I hate to lose my time!" _

"_And I'll add asshole and jerk to the list!" She exclaimed, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "And if I don't ever see you again, it won't be soon enough!" She added, before turning on her heels to leave him smiling and laughing at her departure._

"_There you are!" Major Elijah handed a class of Whiskey to his friend. "Don't tell me you've already broke a few of ladies' hearts tonight?" He added, teasing; while glancing at Caroline._

"_Mark my words, my dear Major: I'll have her in my bed tonight, or hers … Depending of the circumstances." Klaus smirked, happily._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry?" Stefan approached the young blonde waitress.<em>

"_Yes, what can I do for you; officer?" Rebekah turned on herself to glance at the new comer._

"_It's First Lieutenant." Stefan rectified, with a smile._

"_Of course it is." She returned his smile, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "What can I do for you, sailor?"_

"_I'm searching for my brother; he's working here, maybe you could direct me to him?" He asked, politely._

"_Oh… let me guess, you're Stefan Salvatore, or should I say, First Lieutenant Stefan Salvatore." Rebekah questioned, sarcastically._

"_Oh... You're one the funny type, aren't you?" Stefan pointed his finger toward her, a smirk raising both corners of his lips._

"_Yah, whatever…He's at the bar counter." She turned on herself to point toward the far left side of the Club._

"_Very gracious of you, Miss?" Stefan replied, wincing._

"_Miss "I'm one of the waitresses for the night, but that doesn't mean I'm interested."" Rebekah replied, chin rose._

"_How lovely; I'm beyond sorry if I have offended you in any way." Stefan presented his apology._

"_Yah, whatever you say." She turned on her heels to direct her walk away from this pretension jerk. Damon was right to avoid his brother on all costs._

"_But I'm still curious about something though?" Stefan held her on her momentum._

"_Well, that would have been too easy." Rebekah mumbled, annoyingly; for her own behalf. "And what is that?" She asked, while turning on herself to face him once again._

"_We've never met and yet you seem to dislike me with a passion, may I ask why?" Stefan inquired._

"_Oh I don't know? What about the fact that you think you're above your brother in all areas of his life?" She presented her argument, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_I see." He nodded his head, while lowering his sight and rubbing his hands together. "You've heard one bell and you think you know the all song?"_

"_No; I've met you, that's about enough that I needed to forge my own opinion." She replied, dryly._

"_Well, in that case; there's no need to continue this exchange, is there?" Stefan replied, under clenched teeth. "I wish you a good New Year's eve, Miss." He saluted her, his right hand on his marine hat; before leading his steps toward the bar counter._

"_Oh, what a pretentious jerk!" Rebekah stomped both of her feet on the floor, closed fists placed on each side of her body._

* * *

><p><em>Caroline had rushed toward the bar; only place she could have thought in the splurge of the moment that "he" wouldn't have the audacity to approach her and make a scene in front of his group of officers. <em>

"_A handkerchief perhaps, to wipe your tears?" Officer Enzo presented the white small piece of fabric to the blonde girl._

"_Thank you." Caroline addressed the handsome officer; while grabbing the handkerchief from his hand; before wiping both corners of her eyes, of a few faked tears. "You're too kind, officer; I thought that a man like you had disappeared from the surface of the earth?" _

"_That's me, kind, gentle, and here for you, my blonde angel." Enzo let an angelic smile spread on his lips; before raising his sight to stare at Klaus._

"_What is he doing?" Klaus growled, unhappy; both closed fists placed on each side of his waist. "He's playing her for a fool!"_

"_Klaus, come one!" Major Elijah rolled his eyes to the ceiling; laughter escaping his lips. "Please don't tell me that you're about to have a childish fight with an officer for winning the favor of a woman?"_

"_Not any woman, Major, "her"!" Klaus nodded in direction of the blonde bombshell. "I'll be damn if I let him win her over!"_

"_I'm Caroline, by the way." She presented herself, while handing his handkerchief back. "Thank you for this, it was really kind of you."_

"_No, no … It yours to keep now." Enzo closed both of his hands on hers. "I'm Officer Enzo. But feel free to simply call me Enzo; it would be my greatest pleasure." He added, before glancing at Klaus, once more; while winking at him playfully as clear message of: Game on!_

"_He's literally declaring war to me. You can't tell me that you did not see that!" Klaus rushed toward the bar._

"_Are you crazy, for God sake?" Elijah held the Captain on his momentum, with a firm grip on his right arm. "Get a grip on yourself! Whomever this young lady is, I've never seen you act this way?" He added, in shock._

"_It's "him" who's getting under my skin!" Klaus growled, while crossing both arms in front of his chest; before starting to pout._

"_No, I think it's "her" who had managed to get underneath your skin, Captain Klaus." Elijah noticed. "And it's not with this macho attitude that you'll win her over. Look at your officer, he has more manners than you."_

"_He got you very upset, obviously?" Enzo raised his right hand, to softly rub the length of Caroline's left arm. "He's known to be a very violent man." The young officer lied through his teeth._

"_You know him? I… I mean I know that there's a lot of divisions in the Marine." Caroline wondered, a bit suspicious of Enzo's tale. Granted Captain Klaus was an asshole but violent was pushing it a little bit, right? _

"_Captain Klaus? Yes, I know him… Unfortunately." Enzo replied, with false sadness in his voice. "He's not liked by a lot of the officers."_

"_I'm not surprised!" Caroline growled, unhappy between her teeth; before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He's a pork with no manners!"_

"_Forget about him. Caroline; isn't it?" The officer shook his head. "Maybe, if you let me; I could show you a good time. I say that with no further intentions than sharing a good time filled with laughter and perhaps a glass of champagne." He raised his right hand over his heart, as a solemn gesture of truthfulness, while lying through his teeth about his true plan. "Maybe I could start by offering a drink of your choice?"_

"_It would be my pleasure, Officer Enzo, you seem like a very nice man!" Caroline nodded, her head, a smile blessing her lips. And perhaps, in his presence; she would be able to forget about Captain Klaus!_

* * *

><p><em>Katherine smiled at the whistling sounds of appreciation coming from the crowd of officers to which she passed by to reach the exit of the club. <em>

"_Baby, if you're free tonight, my heart is available?" One commented, his right hand raised over his chest; under the loud laugher of the others._

"_Unfortunately, gentlemen I'm part of the show tonight." She winked at them, playfully. "But; you'll see me sing later; and if you're nice I'll probably give you an autograph afterward."_

"_It's a date then?" One officer added, teaser._

_Katherine turned on herself, while twisting her feet, before bumping into a tall, dark man by inadvertence. _

"_Oh I'm so sorry for bumping into you, I twisted my ankle and lost my balance." She tried to explain to her best of abilities, her head bent forward; while trying to replace her right foot into her high heel shoe._

"_Please, there is no need to apologize." The male voice replied, politely. "Here, take my hand; it'll keep you balanced." _

"_Thank you." Katherine thanked him, sliding her left hand in his; while pushing her foot inside the shoe. "There, it's done!" She added, raising her head and sight into the stranger, before feeling her blood leave her face all at once…. Elijah Mikaelson stood in front of her sight as real as two years ago, the same night! _

_They both stared at each other with a good dose of shock and stupefaction plastered on their faces. _

"_I… Thank you!" She promptly regained her sense of reality the first; before passing by him to continue her rapid pace toward the exit of the night club._

"_Katherine!" Elijah rushed behind her heels, pushing the crowd of officers placed on his walking path; finally being able to grab her right upper arm. "Wait please, I need to talk to you?" _

"_You must be mistaking, I'm… I'm not that person." She shook her head, while keeping her head and sight down. _

"_Stop it!" Elijah firmly grabbed her right hand in his, to bring the brunette outside the Night Club in a rapid pace leading them both to a small alley, before pushing her on the wall placed behind their backs. "Oh my God, it's really you!" He suddenly exclaimed, and mix of contentment and surprise filling the tone of voice. "How can it even be possible?" He raised his right shaking hand to slide the tip of his fingers on the gracious curve of her jaw. "Say something?" he begged her to do, grabbing her chin to raise her teary eyes in his._

"_What do you want me to say?" Katherine replied, a single tear rolling on her cheek. He was really standing in the flesh in front of her sight!_

"_Why didn't you call me? Why?" Elijah wondered out loud; sadness filling his voice. _

"_It's in the past now; please let me go?" She begged of him._

"_Why are you even here?" Elijah questioned, while grabbing his marine hat to nervously pass a hand through his tangled hair. "Are you… No, it can't be? Are you the singing attraction for the night?" _

"_Yes." She nodded, a lump forming in her throat._

"_But… But, your name is not even on the board outside the nightclub?" He questioned himself, while pacing back and forth in front of her standing position near the brick wall._

"_I'm in a group now. We are … We're three female singers." Katherine explained, briefly. "What about you? You're in the marine? I mean… You weren't when I'd met you?" She shook her head, not putting the dots together._

"_Yes, I'm a Major in the Marine. And I was then too. I was in a week of permission two years ago, and therefore you saw me as a civilian." Elijah replied, evasively. "Why Katherine, please tell me why?" He approached her, both forearms placed on each side of her head on the bricks wall. "I couldn't … I couldn't forget you for the longest time."_

"_I wasn't interested." She lied through her teeth, while avoiding his fiery sight. "It was simpler that way."_

"_You're lying!" Elijah lashed out, forcing her to look at him, while grabbing her chin once more. "You're shaking like a leaf, your heart is probably skipping a heartbeat or two at the moment, just because you're in my presence… This "thing" between us, it is as intense as it was two years ago."_

"_You're delusional!" She lashed out, tears rolling freely on her cheeks._

"_Am I?" He responded, crashing his lips on hers under her loud cry of protestation; while tasting her salty tears as well as the cherry taste of her lipstick. "Oh God, why Katherine, why?" He grabbed her head with both hands, before suddenly pushing himself at arm length. "I'm not about to force myself on a woman! Go, if you want to go?" He pointed toward the club._

"_It's better this way." Katherine nodded, grateful; taking a last glance at him, before rushing back inside the Night Club._

* * *

><p><em>Klaus finally managed to squeeze himself through the crowd to reach his competitor, in the single moment he could find him alone without Caroline's presence by his side.<em>

"_What do you think you're doing, Officer Enzo?" Klaus whispered, angrily; near the officer's head._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Captain Klaus? Did I do something to offend you?" The officer turned on himself, to face his interlocutor; while raising a hand over his chest, in a false surprised hand gesture._

"_Leave "her" alone." The Captain mumbled the order, between his teeth._

"_Leave who alone?" Enzo pushed Klaus's patience a bit further._

"_You're, as so much, making a move on her; and I'll have you rot in hell!" Klaus threated the young lad._

"_You don't say? Well the game is about to get very interesting then?" Enzo replied, waving a few fingers at the Captain, with laughter escaping his throat; before turning on his heels to reach the stage._

* * *

><p>"<em>Where were you, Caroline?" Bonnie asked her friend, while reaching the bar counter.<em>

"_I was trying to get rid of a nuisance!" Caroline mumbled angrily, between her teeth; while drinking a Whiskey in one single gulp._

"_What are you drinking? Is this Whiskey? What is going on with you, honey?" Bonnie opened her eyes widely._

"_Nothing, nothing is going on!" Caroline shook her head, while nodding at the bartender to serve her an additional one. "Except I hate him!"_

"_Who do you hate? Who got you upset like this, sweetie?" Bonnie asked, mostly worried._

"_Do you think I'm a puritan, Bonnie; be sincere please?" Caroline turned her head and sight to stare at her friend, while avoiding the subject of Captain Klaus at all costs._

"_What? No… Who got you that idea?" Bonnie shook her head. "You're a bit old fashion, I give you that, but you're not a puritan." _

"_Thank you!" Caroline lowered her head on her friends' left shoulder, a sigh of relief escaping her lips._

"_Well, you're welcome; Caroline." Bonnie responded, while caressing her hair; a smirk raising both corners of her red lips._

"_Caroline; can I talk to you?" The said called one startled at the sound of this recognizable voice._

"_No!" She raised her head from her friend's shoulder, while turning her back at the Captain._

"_I'm sorry, where are my manners; I'm Captain Klaus." He handed his right hand to Bonnie._

"_Oh, hi … I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." She shook his hand, while glancing at her friend, who was darting angry eyes at her. "I'm one of the singers giving a performance tonight."_

"_Nice to meet you, Bonnie." Klaus responded. "And I look forward of hearing you." He added, politely. "Caroline, please I want to speak to you in private, Love?" _

"_No!" She replied, dryly; for the second time; leaving Bonnie feeling uncomfortable between the two. It's a lucky course of circumstance that granted the young woman a wishful interruption._

"_I want to wish the warmest welcome to the troupe of Marines present in my club tonight!" Esther presented her greeting in the microphone, under the loud applause of the crowd. "Now, an unexpected surprise and performance from one of the officers present tonight." She gestured her right hand and arm toward Enzo. "Officer Enzo will sing for us all!"_

"_What is he doing now?" Klaus exclaimed, his sight fixated on his number one enemy._

"_Hi everyone." Enzo took the stage, before greeting the troupe with the microphone togged in his right hand. "I've met a lovely lady tonight, and I thought she would be happy if I would sing for her. Caroline, this is for you!"_

"_You got to be kidding me!" Klaus growled, unhappy; while passing his right hand over his face._

"_Don't be disrespectful for the simple fact that you can act with the same decency." Caroline mumble, angrily, between her teeth. _

"_I have you known that he's playing you for a fool, Love! If I was you; I would be very careful." Klaus lowered his head near hers, only to whisper the advice near her right ear. "What happened between us was maybe raw and primitive, but at least it was real!" _

"_I want to thank the group of musicians present here tonight to have agreed to this additional performance, in such short notice." Enzo thanked them with a reverence. "Hit it Jack!" He threw as input game._

_**The warden threw a party in the county jail  
>The prison band was there and they began to vail<br>The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
>You should've hear those knocked out jailbirds sing<br>Let's rock, everybody let's rock.  
>Everybody in the all cell block was dancing to the jailhouse rock<strong>_

"_What are you doing?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock; taking notice at the Captain getting rid of his jacket, before throwing it on the bar counter._

"_He knows how to sing, but I know how to rock-and-roll!" Klaus added, while rolling his man shirt on his forearms. "Come!" He grabbed Caroline's right hand, before pulling her behind his heels; under the speechless and shocked expression of Bonnie._

"_What do you think you're doing; let me go!" Caroline tried to free her hand of his grip, without succeeding, before finding herself, a few seconds later, in the middle of the dancing floor._

"_Now don't tell me you can't dance either?" Klaus questioned, with a raised eyebrow; before turning his head toward Enzo to wink at his competitor, over his obvious disapproval facial expression._

"_I don't know what you mean by "either" but I can certainly dance!" She busted at him, before feeling herself swirl around the dance floor. _

"_Well! Let's dance then, Miss Forbes!" Klaus concluded, before bringing her in full contact with his heated body._

_**Let's rock, everybody let's rock.  
>Everybody in the all cell block was dancing to the jailhouse rock<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, well, well… Look what the last hours of this year just brought to me?" Damon exclaimed to his buddy Alaric; while nodding toward his brother.<em>

"_Good evening, Damon." Stefan greeted his eldest, before taking a sitting place at the bar counter._

"_You looking good, First Lieutenant Salvatore; what can I serve you?" Damon asked, politely._

"_Scotch on the rocks would be nice." Stefan nodded with his respond._

"_Oh, where are my manners, this is my buddy Alaric Saltzman." Damon presented the said one to his brother._

"_Nice to meet you, Alaric." Stefan shook Alaric's hand._

"_Like wise." Alaric responded. "Are you ok here?" He added to Damon._

"_Yah, yah … I'll be fine, you can serve the other side." Damon nodded, toward the opposite side of the bar counter. "So, brother? What a huge coincidence to have your troupe celebrate New Year's Eve at the same establishment I'm working at, would say?" He added, while sliding the scotch in front of his brother's sitting position._

"_It was quite a surprise, you can say that." Stefan replied, while sipping his glass of alcohol. _

"_But no worries, baby brother; I won't disgrace your prestige by announcing that I'm related to you." Damon reassured._

"_Come on, Damon, don't start!" Stefan frowned._

"_Don't start what? The fact that I've never been good enough to even stand in the same room as you?" Damon busted, angrily. "Well I don't care about what you think of me! I love this place, I love working as a bartender; because I meet nice people."_

"_I've already received this speech from your waitress friend. And, maybe I was wrong." Stefan stared at the amber alcohol in his glass. "But I've always wanted the very best for you; that's why I pushed you so much."_

"_Oh this is precious? Maybe you were wrong, really?" Damon exclaimed._

"_I've learned about the garage." Stefan announced, unceremoniously. "I mean that you want to buy this auto repair place."_

"_How?" Damon asked, in shock._

"_Father told me." Stefan replied, truthfully._

"_Shit! I should have closed my damn mouth about it." Damon growled, unhappy. "So, you're here to mock me I suppose?"_

"_No… I'm … I'm actually happy for you. I know your love for cars, so … It's a good thing, Damon." Stefan added, truthfully._

"_Wow! Who would have thought that your asshole of brother had actually a heart?" Rebekah exclaimed, while reaching their positions at the bar; before sliding the platter on its top. "Could you fill it up with glasses of champagne, my love?"_

"_Coming right up, sweet pea!" Damon winked at Rebekah, while attending his present task._

"_I guess you two are together?" Stefan glanced in direction of the waitress._

"_And again, you're guessing wrong." Rebekah replied. "We're only friends."_

"_I see." Stefan drank the entirety of his glass in a single gulp. "This is for you." He presented an envelope on the counter, to his brother. "I want to be an investor in this project of yours. It's not a gift, because I know you're too proud to accept it. And I also know that you're still missing a part of the money you need to buy the establishment." _

"_What?" Damon exclaimed, surprised; before taking a glance at the money inside the envelope. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Call it a way to make amends for my many past errors." Stefan nodded, redness filling both of his cheeks._

"_Well, thanks for this… I don't know what to say?" Damon thanked him, speechless._

"_You don't have to say anything." Stefan added, while raising on his legs. "Happy New Year, Damon." He added, before turning on his heels to walk toward the opposite side of the Club._

"_Happy New Year, Stefan." Damon replied._

"_Wow! I did not see that one coming!" Rebekah commented, a mouth opened expression plastered on her face; while following Stefan's walking pace with her eyes._

"_Bekah! I can buy the damn garage!" Damon shouted, while raising her in his arms to swirl the waitress's body around._

"_I'm so happy for you!" She replied, truthfully._

"_What's happening?" Alaric inquired, reaching the joyful commotion._

"_I'm buying the garage, man!" Damon announced the happy news to his friend; while bringing him into a hug._

"_What….How come, what happened?" Alaric exclaimed, dumbfounded._

"_He's going to explain everything to you." Rebekah shrugged, happily; before turning her head back at Stefan. "As for me I have an apology to make."_

* * *

><p><em>A metis beauty was standing in front of the bar counter, while sipping a martini with three olives floating on its top, when Kol's eyes fell on her beautiful, rounded ass. And to please his taste even more, she was wearing a marine two pieces, white costume. He smirked, making his transition between a large crowd of officers.<em>

"_Did an angel pushed you or you fell of your own from heaven?" Kol asked, with his most seductive smile plastered on his lips; while leaning the left side of his upper body on the bar counter, his fiery sight sliding slowly on Bonnie's body._

"_Oh…" She winced, disdainfully; with a sour expression plastered on her face._

"_What? Are you going to be sick?" He genuinely asked, while sliding his right hand over her left shoulder. What if she fainted? Would he need to give her mouth to mouth? Well, her fainting could get handy after all! _

"_First… Move your hand from my shoulder!" Bonnie grabbed one of his fingers, before pushing his hand at arm length. "Second, yes; I'll surely vomit after that comment of yours! It was the worst pickup line I've ever heard in my entire life." She commented, while shaking her head, with disdain._

"_Hey, hey, hey … Did you take a look at the wild animal that I am for two seconds?" Kol replied, while sliding both hands on the length of his body. _

"_Mm… I'll tell you something officer." Bonnie approached her body near his, while whispering near his right ear. "There are hundreds like you in here tonight, nothing to be excited about! Now, whoosh! I'm sure one of the waitresses would be ecstatic if you would take the time to flirt with her." She added, perniciously; while brushing a fake dust on his white jacket, before going back at her martini._

"_It's Sergeant Kol for your information, darling." He grinned even more; while sliding his right arm around the young woman's waist, slowly lowering it on her butt. "And now, after this outburst of yours, I can only be certain that you like me…Miss?" _

"_Miss "I'm not interested in the least"!" Bonnie replied, with her biggest smile; before drinking the entirety of her glass in one single gulp. "Now move your hand from my ass!"_

"_But, you see; my hand loves to be on your ass, pretty thing." Kol whispered near Bonnie's left ear, his lips softly nibbling on her ear lobe._

"_Are you for real?" The young woman turned her head to stare into his eyes._

"_Pretty much so, yes." He nodded, smiling._

_Bonnie busted into loud laugher, while raising her hands over her red lips._

"_I'm sorry, but I needed this … I needed to laugh for a few minutes." She nodded, before replacing a few strands of her hairdo. _

"_Well, you certainly have a lovely laughter…Miss?" Kol titled his head, with imploring puppy eyes._

"_It's Bonnie." She handed her right hand, smiling._

"_Well, nice to meet you Bonnie; and I'm …" Kol shook her hand, before being interrupted._

"_Your Sergeant Kol, I got that much." Bonnie replied, redness filling her cheeks, with a range of shivers hitting her spine; the touch of his hand was not half bad after all?_

"_So, you were listening to my wild bubbling of nonsense?" Kol smirked, happily._

"_Just a tiny bit." She measured an inch between two fingers._

"_Well, this was a honest compliment this time around, I swear." He put his right hand over his heart as a solemn gesture. "I prefer when you're laughing, Bonnie."_

"_Yah, I prefer laughing too." She approved, while nodding her head to his say._

"_What got your panties in a twist, if I may ask?" Kol inquired, while waving to the bartender. "What can I get you?" _

_Bonnie startled at his remark, while keeping her legs firmly closed together. Granted she was standing and nothing could even remotely reveal she was panties-less at the moment._

"_You don't need to get me anything, but … Another martini would be nice." She suggested; while eying him discreetly…He was kind of cute… Really cute, actually! And the uniform was doing wonder to his ass._

"_What will it be?" Alaric asked the Sergeant, politely._

"_Whiskey for me, and another martini for the lady… Three olives." Kol gave the order, before turning his attention back to Bonnie. "So, what got you in such a bad mood, darling?"_

"_Both my best friends were fighting earlier, and … You know…" She shrugged her shoulders. "A fog of sadness got into me I guess." _

"_People fight, then they make up and then they'll fight again. You should let it slide on your back." Kol suggested, before grabbing both glasses from Alaric's hands. "Thank you." He nodded, respectfully. "A toast?" He suggested, before putting the glass into Bonnie's hand. "To a new friendship!" _

"_Friendship, really?" She arched an eyebrow, a rictus raising the right side of her red lips._

"_Or whatever you want this to be, Miss Bonnie?" He winked, playfully._

* * *

><p><em>Rebekah finally spotted the First lieutenant in a setback position of the large crowd, the left side of his upper body leaning on the arch of a door leading to a backstage corridor.<em>

"_A glass of champagne?" She presented the platter in front of Stefan Salvatore._

"_Well, if it's not my favorite waitress here tonight." Stefan mocked, perniciously; while grabbing one of the flutes._

"_It's Rebekah." She finally presented herself in a proper way._

"_It's a lovely name for a strong head woman." He let a smile spread on his lips._

"_I deserve that I guess." Rebekah shrugged, apologetically._

"_It wasn't meant to be an insult." Stefan reassured the blonde woman with a truthful smile._

"_Can I speak to you in private for a minute?" She nervously gestured toward the door, before pushing its panel._

"_Sure." Stefan nodded, before following her inside the empty corridor._

"_I'm sorry for my most disrespectful behavior when you arrived at the club, earlier." Rebekah presented her apology. "It was completely uncalled for, and obviously not of my damn business what could have happened between you and your brother in the past."_

"_Fair enough." Stefan nodded, both hands buried in the pocket of his white trousers. "I understand that you've decided to side with your friend. It's human behavior." _

"_Good, well … I won't retain you from your New Year's Eve celebration, then." She added, before passing by his side to reach the door._

"_Though … I don't think it's the single reason why you've asked me to meet you in this corridor?" Stefan held her momentum, a smile spreading on his lips._

"_I beg your pardon?" Rebekah turned on herself to face him, once more._

"_I think, this is the real reason." Stefan added, cupping her face with both hands before crashing his lips on hers, under her muffled cry of protestation._

_She kept her lips tightly closed, unable to move while holding the platter, until the warm of his lips got the best of her sanity; and it's under a soft moan of pleasure that she gave his tongue access to the warm of her mouth. _

"_Now don't bother denying it; Rebekah." Stefan mouthed the words on top of her parted lips. "I'm single, if you want "us" to meet again, you know whom to ask to get my phone number, don't you?" He teased, releasing his grip on her, before leaving her side to open the door leading back to the party._

"_Asshole!" Rebekah whispered, a smile spreading on her lips._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait, wait, wait…" Bonnie mouthed the words on top of Kol's lips, while kissing him one more time, her hands placed at the base of his neck, near the thickness of his brownish hair, while holding his marine hat in her hands.<em>

"_What?" Kol asked, disoriented; while pushing the door of the small office with his right foot. The loud slamming noise confirming that they were finally alone._

_Kol have scattered the private corridors of the club, pulling Bonnie on his heels, while holding her hand firmly in his; before finally finding this hiding place._

"_You're sure no one will find us in here?" Bonnie worried, while biting the thin skin of her bottom lip._

"_Positive! Stop worrying." Kol reassured, while biting playfully the tip of her nose; under her giggling sound._

"_Fine then…" Bonnie replied, grinning. "Just keep kissing me, Sergeant Kol!" She ordered him, playfully._

"_Oh I like when you're talking dirty to me, Darling." Kol crashed his lips back on the young woman's, while cupping both her breasts with his hands._

"_Oh you're so greedy, Sergeant; you want the dessert before the appetizer?" Bonnie teased, while frantically sliding his jacket on his arms. _

"_I can't stare at a chocolate dessert such as yourself, without wanting to eat it in a single bite." He teased, his lips sliding on the right side of her neck._

"_Oh my God!" Bonnie yelled from the top of her lungs, a mouth opened expression plastered on her lips._

"_Shush! You want the entire troupe of officers to find us here, baby?" Kol cupped her face with both hands._

"_Did you see the time, I need to be on stage in five minutes!" Bonnie exclaimed; while putting her outfit back together._

"_On stage? But what are you, a strip girl?" Kol wondered out loud, in shock._

"_Oh my god, no! I'm one of the singer females who'll give a few performances tonight!" Bonnie responded, wincing at his bad-taste remark; grabbing the handle before noticing that the door seemed to be locked. "This can't be happening, the door is locked, Kol?" She busted to his face._

"_What? No it's not!" He gently pushed her on the side, before seeing for himself that the door was indeed locked. "Yes, apparently it is!" _

"_Oh my god! What am I going to do?" Bonnie grabbed her head with both hands._

"_Now, don't freak out, I'll get you out of here in no time." He reassured her. "I'm not a marine for nothing after all."_

"_How will you do that?" She begged an answer. _

"_There's an opened window on the top of the door; you'll climb on my shoulders, and I'll give you a push that should help you fall on the other side." Kol explained his plan of actions._

"_Ok." She approved, nodding._

"_Raise your skirt on your legs, and place your right foot on both of my palms." Kol gently ordered. _

"_Like that?" Bonnie asked, worried._

"_Yes, now I'll give you a good push and you'll climb on my shoulders, ok?" Kol repeated, step by step, before pushing her on his shoulders. _

"_Ok, ok… I think I can reach the opening." Bonnie commented, pushing the window glass to the maximum; before suddenly hearing Kol's laughter. "What are you laughing at? This is not a laughing matter, Kol!" She inquired, while lowering her head to take a glance at the sergeant._

"_I don't think you're the naughty type, and I am not judging, darling; but did you forget to put your panties this morning?" He inquired, his sight raised between her legs; while not being able to control his burst of laughter._

"_Oh my god!" She exclaimed, losing her balance before stumbling on the floor, in top of him. "Stop laughing you asshole!" _

"_I can't!" He managed to let the words slip out of his mouth._

"_I forgot to put them on, I'm petrified with shame now!" Bonnie commented, while burying her head in her hands._

"_No, no … Don't be." Kol grabbed both of her hands, before pushing them away from her cheeks. "It's nothing that I've not seen before." He tried to appease her fear. "And if you think about it, I was going to see it anyway; if we would have stayed in here."_

"_Well, that's reassuring." She pushed her hands back over her eyes._

"_Ok it came out completely wrong from my lips, but you know what I mean?" He pushed her hands away, once more. "What do you say we try to get you on stage, on time, this time?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Katherine, where the hell were you?" Both Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed, simultaneously; while standing backstage behind the black curtains.<em>

"_I was out." Katherine replied, dismissing the subject with a hand gesture; while grabbing one of the three microphones._

"_Did you cry?" Caroline exclaimed, while noticing her friend's buffy eyes and red under eyes._

"_It's not important." She added, while shaking her head._

"_Katherine, what's going on with you?" Bonnie grabbed her friend's left forearm._

"_He's here, Bonnie." Katherine turned her teary eyes toward her friend._

"_What? Who is here?" Caroline exclaimed, dumbfounded._

"_No! Are you sure? Maybe you made a mistake?" Bonnie asked, in state of shock._

"_No, it's him; we've talked." Katherine confirmed._

"_Who are you talking about?" Caroline asked, while glancing at both of her friends._

"_A man I've met two years ago." Katherine replied, while avoiding her friend's sight._

"_How come I know nothing about that fact?" Caroline questioned, while crossing both of her arms in front of her chest._

"_Because, you'd have judged me for the decision I made at that time." Katherine replied, honestly. "I'm sorry, Caroline." She added, truthfully. "Just know that I love you; regardless of you, me … Regardless of everything."_

_Caroline seemed hurt and disappointed for a few seconds, but a ghost of a smile finally spread on her lips._

"_Maybe you're right." She finally shrugged, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Maybe I would have judged you back then, or even an hour ago. But, I won't now; I swear. Cross my heart – hope to die!" _

"_Come here!" Katherine opened her arms to both of her friends, before hugging them both. _

"_Katherine, listen to me!" Bonnie grabbed both of her friend's shoulders. "If you still love that man, you need to go to him and tell him the truth."_

"_I have no idea what this is all about." Caroline teased. "But; I'm agreeing with what Bonnie is saying to you."_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>How's everybody tonight?"<strong>__ Katherine exclaimed into her microphone, under the loud cheering and round of applauses. Thanking all the Gods above in heaven for the strong set of spotlights forbidding her to see the large crowd place in front of the stage, forbidding her to see "him". __**"I'm Katherine."**__ She added, before turning her sight to Bonnie._

"_**And I'm Bonnie." **__The second saluted, a hand on her marine hat. _

"_**And I'm Caroline." **__The third copy-cat._

"_**And we're the Starlets; and we're here to sing tonight, but we need the help of all officers present here."**__ Katherine added and explained furthermore. __**"You'll need to repeat certain sentences of the song when I'll sign to you, are you ready?"**_

"_**Yes!" **__The loud cries of excitement was heard in matter of seconds._

"_What's with you?" Klaus asked, while glancing at Major Elijah, who was standing as setback of the stage, with a blank stare. _

"_It's Katherine." Elijah nodded toward the stage, toneless._

"_What? The "Katherine"?" Klaus exclaimed, in shock._

"_The one and only." Elijah added; arms crossed over his bulged chest._

"_Shit! What excuse did she gave you for tossing you aside two years ago?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded._

"_None." Elijah replied, dryly. "And I don't want to talk about it or her, anymore." _

"_**Are you ready?" **__Katherine busted into the microphone. __**"Hit it!"**_

_**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
>Candyman, candyman<strong>_

_**_(_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)**_  
><em><strong>Sweet, sugar, candyman<strong>_

_**Hey, uh**_  
><em><strong>I met him out for dinner on a Friday night<strong>_  
><em><strong>He really got me working up an appetite<strong>_  
><em><strong>He had tattoos up and down his arm<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<strong>_  
><em><strong>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<strong>_

_**Ooh, yeah, yeah**_  
><em><strong>He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood &amp; Vine<strong>_  
><em><strong>We drank champagne and we danced all night<strong>_  
><em><strong>We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (ooh yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<strong>_

_**Wash-oob-a-da-dwee-dop-shoo-bop-a-do-a-dwee-dum-bow-ba-bow! (repeat)**_  
><em><strong>Ba-bow<strong>_

_**Hey, yeah**_  
><em><strong>Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh<strong>_

_**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**_  
><em><strong>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Oh!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<strong>_

_**Whoa, yeah**_  
><em><strong>Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot<strong>_  
><em><strong>When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot (yeah!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He got lips like sugar cane, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good things come for boys who wait<strong>_

_**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)**_  
><em><strong>Candyman, candyman<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Candyman, candyman<strong>_

_**(Sweet, sugar, candyman)**_  
><em><strong>He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Sweet, sugar, candyman)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Sweet, sugar, candy man)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Sweet, sugar)<strong>_

_**He got those lips like sugar cane**_  
><em><strong>Good things come for boys who wait<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo<strong>_  
><em><strong>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<strong>_

_**Heyyy, whoa**_  
><em><strong>Candyman, candyman<strong>_  
><em><strong>Candyman, candyman<strong>_  
><em><strong>Candyman, candyman...<strong>_

_**Candyman, candyman**_  
><em><strong>Candyman, Candyman...<strong>_

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**_  
><em><strong>(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jane lost her grip and a down she fell<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jane lost her grip and a down she fell)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Squared herself away as she let out a yell<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Squared herself away as she let out a yell)<strong>_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TROUPE! **

"_Ah! That's my girl, Bonnie!" Sergeant Kol exclaimed, joyfully; joining the other two._

"_What do you mean that's your girl?" Both The Major and Captain exclaimed, simultaneously._

"_The shorter brunette." Kol pointed toward the stage, smiling._

"_Well that much I had figured out!" Elijah rolled his eyes._

"_How in hell can she be your girl, you've been here a couple of hours at the most?" Klaus questioned, while shaking his head._

"_It's not my fault Captain Klaus, if I have this special "touch" to make a woman fall madly in love with me, what can I say?" The Sergeant shrugged his shoulders, playfully; winking at them both. "You're a wild animal, or you're not."_

* * *

><p><em>Alaric Saltzman watched the two marines approached the bar, before handing them both a closed envelope. <em>

"_Caroline asked me to give an addressed envelope to the both of you." He explained. "Happy New year fellows!" He added, before grabbing his leather jacket to hit the road._

"_Well, how unexpected?" Enzo smirked, while swirling the envelope between his fingers. "With all respect, Captain, you're doing down!"_

"_With all respect, Officer Enzo, it's you who's going down and back into your requisition, tomorrow at first light." Klaus informed him, dryly. "If I was you, I would catch a few hours of sleep before starting your new tasks."_

_Enzo growled, unhappy; before rushing his walking steps toward the exit of the club._

_Klaus stared at the envelope a few extra seconds; before burying it in the back pocket of his white trousers._

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought you had left?" Esther said the comment, while feeling "his" presence behind her back, before lowering her sight on the ordering chart; still sitting on the same bar stool than earlier. "Damon, you can leave for the night." She made the order to the bartender.<em>

"_I had left, but I've decided to come back." Colonel Mikael replied to her question; while holding his marine hat in his hands _

"_Well, thank you, Boss; and happy New year!" Damon grabbed his own leather jacket, before heading toward the exit._

"_And why would you come back? Something was not to your satisfactory, perhaps?" She questioned, while keeping her eyes on the number scattered on the paper._

"_Obviously, it was a bad idea." He growled, unhappy, before turning on his heels._

"_Mikael!" Esther let the call escape her lips, while rapidly stepping away from the bar stool._

"_Yes?" He turned on himself to face her._

"_Happy New year." She slowly approached his standing position, before sliding a few fingers on his jaw line; her lips brushing his parted ones._

_They stared at each other for a few seconds, before he could take the initiative to throw his hat on a nearby table; sliding both of his hands around Esther's waist to bring her body in a closer proximity of his own._

"_I missed you, Esther; so many years wasted to our youth and foolish stubbornness." He shook his head, while swallowing a lump in his throat._

"_Shush…" She placed a finger on his parted lips, tears filling her eyes. "You asked for a kiss, I'm granted you one; what are you waiting for?"_

"_I was waiting for your permission, woman." Mikael replied, smiling; before grabbing her chin to brush his lips on hers. "And maybe your permission to bring you to dinner soon?"_

"Maybe?" She replied, a ghost of a smile spreading on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine Pierce rushed outside Esther Night Club, running into the parking lots in hope of finding the man of her life. Maybe … Maybe there was still a slim chance to rekindle the relationship she had trashed in the garbage can a few years ago?<em>

"_Elijah… I mean, Major Elijah Mikaelson?" Katherine yelled, holding her rapid pace, before coming to a halt._

_Elijah startled at her call, while turning on himself to face the brunette, his eyes staring at her with emptiness filling his sight._

"_What do you want, Katherine?" He asked, tiredly; while sliding the key in the driver's door of his vehicle._

"_You…I want you." She confessed, humbly; while closing the distance between them. "Please, don't say anything let me finish."_

"_Go ahead." Elijah nodded; keeping his stare on her while swallowing a lump in his throat. _

"_I was scare two years ago… I didn't know … I mean I couldn't put an explanation on what I felt when I was with you. And I backed away because I couldn't handle myself." Katherine started explaining, while nervously rubbing her hands together. _

"_Fine, thank you for the explanation." Elijah turned his sight back on his vehicle._

"_No, no … Let me finish." Katherine begged of him, while grabbing his left forearm. "I never … I never felt what love could be before you." She whispered, tears rolling on her face. "You gave me all of yourself in one night, two years ago; and I backed away; and now it's my turn…" She added, before slipping a piece of paper in his left hand. "This is my phone number, if you want to see me again, call me. I swear to you that this time; I'll be there to answer, even if I was not there two years ago to make the same call." She promised, slowly backing away, once more; before turning on her heels to walk back toward the Club._

"_Katherine!" She held her momentum, while hearing the loud call; feeling a range of shivers hitting her spine all at once._

"_I don't need to call you, I know what I want; I always knew what I wanted." Elijah exclaimed, with a trembling voice._

_She slowly turned on herself, facing the only man who could ever win her heart, before rushing back toward his standing position, only to jump into the comfort of his arms, her own wrapped around his neck._

"_Oh… My love!" Elijah whispered, softly caressing her soft curls, while brushing his lips on her temple, down on her cheeks; before kissing her parted lips. "You came back to me, you really came back to me."_

"_How could I not? You're way too sexy in this uniform." Katherine teased, playfully. "I love you, Elijah." She confessed. "I wasn't able to forget you the past few years. But how are we going…? I mean you're at sea, and I'm giving amateur singing performances?"_

"_I am mostly on the ground now, doing paper work in an office." He informed her._

"_You have no one in your life? I mean, a girlfriend?" She wondered, jealously infiltrating her heart._

"_No. I dated, but they weren't you. We can get married as soon as you want?" He proposed, his hands sliding on the length of her body._

"_Oh God!" She leaned her head toward the back; laughter escaping her lips. "The girls are going to flip! Not even a few hours ago I was screaming from the top of my lungs that I wasn't the marrying type." She confessed, with a trembling tone of voice. _

"_It's because you thought you had lost me forever, Katherine." Elijah replied, while enrolling a strand of her lustrous hair around his finger. "Happy New Year, my love." He wished, a smile spreading on his lips._

"_Happy New year, Elijah." She responded, smiling; before brushing her lips on his._

* * *

><p><em>Caroline rubbed her sweaty hands on her blue froufrou short nightgown; her bare feet crossing the small corridor of her apartment. She held her pace in front of the entrance door, while closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe inside her lungs. What was she doing? This was insane! She slowly pushed the lock, before turning the handle to open the door. And then she met his blue, dazzling gaze…<em>

_Captain Klaus rushed inside her apartment, throwing his jacket on a nearby chair, before sliding both hands on each side of Caroline's waist. He closed the entrance door with a good kick of his left feet, raising her in his arms under her small cry of surprise, before crashing his mouth on hers, while pushing the both of them on the wall placed behind their backs._

"_What are you wearing, Love?" He whispered the words, his lips now sliding on the soft curve of her neck, down on her cleavage, while glancing annoyingly at all the blue froufrou brushing the tip of his nose. _

"_A nightgown?" Caroline responded, breathless._

"_Well, not anymore!" He informed her, before ripping the upfront in two pieces. _

"_Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed, in shock; while crossing her arms in front of her exposed chest. "Are you insane? What are you doing?"_

"_Granting me a better view." He winked, playfully; before softly grabbing both of her wrists to part her arms apart. "Don't ever hide how beautiful you are from me, Caroline." He added, before pushing the fabric down on her arms, and finally on the floor. "And God, you're beautiful." He commented, mouthing the words on top of her parted lips, his tongue sliding on the length of her bottom one, while his hands were cupping both of her breasts, his thumbs softly rubbing her erected nipples. "Why did you wrote your address, why did you choose me?" _

"_Do I need to say it?" She managed to whisper, while panting loudly; a fire larger than life building in intensity in the deepness of her core._

"_Yes, I need to hear it, Love." Klaus nodded._

"_You got underneath my skin." Caroline raised her eyes in his blue sight. "You're making my heart beat faster, my legs are shaking when you're near me." She confessed, with a trembling voice. "And… And I know that you're a player; but… What if I never meet someone like you again? I would prefer to die now." _

_Klaus stared at her for a few extra seconds, his own heartbeats raising in his chest, with a lump forming in his throat._

"_What if … What if I had met the most annoying girl for whom I wanted to change?" Klaus announced, truthfully; with a hint of teasing. "What if … What if the mere idea of having a girlfriend named Caroline Forbes was making my heart skip a heartbeat or two – Because she's a force of nature all by herself; and I'm not a fool that wouldn't recognize the person who will challenge me the most in the future?"_

"_Don't say things to me that you don't mean, or promises that you won't keep, please." Caroline shook her head. "I'm offering myself to you for the night, isn't it enough?" _

"_Not when I realize that I want more." Klaus shook his head, before sliding his left arm underneath her knees to raise her in his arms, under her joyful burst of laughter. "Where's your bedroom; I've waited a life time for this."_

"_Last door, down the corridor." Caroline replied, while lowering her head on Klaus's muscular chest. "You promise to be gentle to me, Captain?" She asked, mid-serious/mid-joking._

"_I promise to cherish you with all my heart, Miss Caroline Forbes." Klaus replied, passing the threshold; before crashing his lips on hers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>First light of January 1<strong>__**st**__**…**_

"_You think someone saw us?" Bonnie peeked her head from the backseat of Kol's jeep; strands of her tangled hair falling on her forehead, in front of her eyes. "The sun is rising, I can't believe we did this!"_

"_Bonnie the parking lots is empty at this late hour of the night, or early ones of the day, take your pick… No one saw us. Now come back to me!" Kol pulled her back on the backseat, under her joyful laughter, while rolling over her naked body._

"_I'm not sure I like to be ordered around, Sergeant." She teased, while sliding her fingers on his muscular chest._

"_Do you prefer to be kissed then?" He wondered, smirking; before lowering his head in the right hollow of her shoulder, slowly sliding his warm lips on the tender curve of her neck; his hands raising to cup her breasts._

"_Kol…" Bonnie moaned his name softly, her hands buried in his hair._

"_You're shivering, it's the effect of "me" or you are cold?" He suddenly realized, detaching his lips of her silky skin; while raising his head to stare into her luminous brown eyes._

"_Well…" She giggled, nervously. "It's a bit of both I guess." She added, shrugging. _

"_Come!" Kol sat the young woman on his lap, before grabbing his white jacket to wrap her of the warm fabric. "Better?"_

"_Yes, much; thank you." Bonnie nodded. "But, you're under no obligation to pamper me, you know?" She added, redness reaching her cheeks._

"_Are you kidding? Who would I pamper if not you, Darling?" He teased, while placing a few of her loose strands behind her ears._

"_You know … You don't have to play it nice for me; I perfectly know what "this' was… No need to sugar coated it. We had a good time and ... And…" She stammered, nervously; before feeling his lips crashing on hers, under her small cry of protestation._

"_I give you that…" He started mouthed the words over Bonnie's mouth, forehead against forehead, while grabbing the back of her neck. "At first, I wanted a one night thing…" He confessed, honestly._

"_That's what I'm saying, you're not obligated to …" She started, before being cut in her momentum._

"_Shush!" Kol put a finger in top of her parted lips. "Let me finish. What kind of a foolish man would I be to let you slide between my fingers, Bonnie Bennett?"_

"_I just … It was fun, and I'm not asking for more." She mumbled, underneath his finger, while lowering her sight; redness filling her cheeks and sadness her heart._

"_Shush!" Kol repeated. "What are the probability in this world of me finding the girl I've been dreaming to find for year now, mm? One who would forget to put her panties and climb on my shoulders to escape a locked room nonetheless, mm?" He added, with a small laughter escaping his lips. _

"_Oh my God! I'm mortified once again!" Bonnie buried her head in her hands._

"_You don't need to be." Kol grabbed both of her wrists to push her hands away. "I want us to give it a try." He announced, seriously._

"_What? But, we know nothing about each other?" She exclaimed, in shock._

"_Well, I've certainly seen plenty that I like already." He winked, encircling his arms around Bonnie's waist to bring her in a closer proximity of his chest. "What do you say? You want to be my girlfriend?" He suggested, hopeful._

"_This is crazy…" Bonnie closed her eyes, a smile spreading on her lips. "I don't even like marines!" _

"_Well, you like this Sergeant, or am I mistaking?" He winked once more, before brushing her lips of a kiss. "What do you say?" _

"_I don't… I don't know what to say?" Bonnie giggled, nervously._

"_I take that as a yes!" Kol let a smile spread on his lips, before crashing his lips on hers, once more. "Happy New Year, Bonnie!"_

"_Happy New Year, Kol!" She replied, nibbling on his bottom lip._

_THE END_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year to all my readers! <strong>_

_**I wish 2015 will bring good health, wealth and happiness to you and your love ones. **_

_**Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for continuing to read my stories, you're filling my life with the greatest joy and that is why I wanted to write this one shot, as simple and humble gift to thank you guys! **_

_**May you find numerous stories and authors on this site that will bring a smile on your faces! **_

_**Warm hugs and cheers to the New Year 2015!**_

_**Lovely Vero **_


End file.
